The Fairly Odd MixUp
by Efi Taph
Summary: When Francis tries to beat up Timmy, Timmy wishes for a body guard who just happens to be Danny Fenton. DpXFop. My first ever Fan Fic, please respond to help me write better.


The car pulled up beside the schoolyard

**The Fairly Odd Mix-Up**

By: Chaos of the Asylum

The car pulled up beside the schoolyard. Timmy Turner peeked out the window and looked around.

Francis the school bully was standing near the front door to the building beating up the closest nerd. He looked up and spotted Timmy still in the car. Dropping the nerd he started making his way toward Timmy.

Right then Timmy's parents kicked him out of the car.

"Say good bye Timmy!" His mom said.

"Yeah, before we drive away completely ignoring you and that large bully that will beat you to a mushy pulp." His dad said.

"Uh, bye?"

"Bye son!" they both yelled and zoomed away.

"Hey look its Francis!" Cosmo said as Timmy pulled both him and Wanda out of his backpack.

Looking up Timmy froze at seeing Francis coming right at him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Francis said cracking his knuckles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Timmy Yelled running into a crowd then behind a tree. Cosmo and Wanda being in their pen and eraser disguise poofed back to normal to help.

"Awe man!" Timmy said crouching behind the tree. Luckily Francis hadn't seen Timmy get behind the tree so Francis was busy beating up all the kids in the crowd looking for Timmy.

"Dad was right! Francis is going to beat me to a mushy pulp!" Timmy said. "I wish someone was here who could protect me from Francis!" Timmy said rushing his wish knowing that Francis wasn't far away.

"Timmy be more specific." Wanda said poofing in front of him with a very long list.

"Fine um a boy." Timmy said. Half the list disappeared. "Make sure he's good not evil." Half of the remaining list disappeared but the list was still to long. Timmy was on a role though. "Get him older than me but still in school no adults and nobody I already know!" After that all but a small index card sized list was left.

"I think that's enough." Timmy said, "Bring up the first person on the list."

POOF!

Instantly a boy with jet-black hair wearing a white and red T-shirt and Blue jeans appeared sleeping under the tree.

Jumping out of the way Timmy landed out in the open. Looking up he saw that Francis had seen him.

"Turner!"

"Ahhh!" Timmy ran back behind the tree.

"You made me a bodyguard who was asleep?!" He yelled at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Uh?" They both said.

"Oh no the group uh again what now!"

"We didn't really make him." Wanda said.

"Yeah that takes to long so we just borrowed one." Cosmo said.

"What!"

"Rrraaahh!" Francis roared bashing a fist through the tree.

The tree having a hole busted in its trunk fell over leaving a large stump and luckily covering Cosmo and Wanda with its leaves.

Cosmo and Wanda turned in to squirrels and came out to the open.

The boy had woken up at the crash and glanced up at Francis who was rearing back for a punch.

Timmy flinched waiting for the impact of Francis' fist but it never came. Looking up he saw that Francis' hand had been caught right before it smashed his face.

The boy flung Francis' hand back at him.

"Oh you think you're funny huh?"

"I can be." The boy said.

"Well laugh at this!" Francis swung his fist at the boy who just ducked. Again and again he swung but the boy just kept dodging. Once Timmy was sure that Francis had hit him but he showed no signs at all that he had even been touched.

Right on time the first school bell rang.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to be late for class." Timmy shouted.

"I'll finish you two after class!" Francis said and went inside.

"Well who are you?" Timmy asked the boy who suddenly looked confused.

"Holy crud!" he said. "Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you? Where did a school come from?" He spat.

"Ok in order. You're in Dimmsdale. You're here to be my bodyguard. I'm Timmy Turner and the schools been here longer than I have. Any more questions?"

"Yeah what's with the pink and green squirrels?"

"Um there my pets?" Timmy said. "Any how who are you?"

"I'm Danny Fenton" Danny said. "And those aren't pets. I know ghosts when I see them."

"Ghosts? You're nuts, there's no such things as ghosts." Timmy said walking into the school building.

Standing alone in the schoolyard Danny thought to himself. "This must be a dream. Well now what?" Suddenly he jumped behind the bushes at the front door.

In the hallway Timmy was walking slowly to Mr. Crocker's class. Other than the fact that the bell had just rang the halls were still filled with people.

Timmy was just walking along talking to Cosmo and Wanda who were back in their pen and eraser form.

"Oh he helped a lot."

"Didn't he." Cosmo smiled.

"Sarcastic. Ahh!"

"What?" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"I don't know." Timmy said.

"Ahh!" Timmy shouted and ran in to the boys' bathroom.

"Ha! Oh I just never get tired of that." A voice was heard outside the Boys' room door.

"Oh my gosh, something just poked me out there."

"You sure you're not nuts?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy shot him an evil look.

"What?"

Outside the bathroom the last bell was going off and Timmy was officially tardy for the first time.

At the same time the halls cleared and a boy with white hair and a black and white jump suit was left standing (or floating) out in the hall.

A flash was seen from under the bathroom door Timmy poked his head out to see what was going on.

--

Danny Fenton the bodyguard that apparently had nothing else to do, walked beside Timmy as he went to class.

"So why did you run in to the bathroom like that?" Danny asked trying to hide a smile.

"Uh?" Timmy thought it wouldn't help if he said what really happened so he just said "No reason. Hey what was that flash?"

"Uh." Danny said trying to think of something fast it was his turn to be nervous. "What flash?"

Timmy just gave him a strange look.

Later in Crocker's class Danny had sat in the floor next to Timmy's desk.

"You sure you two wouldn't rather give up and just let me pound you?" Francis asked balling up his fist.

"We'll take you on any time." Danny and Timmy both said as if they had rehearsed it.

"Suit your selves." He started cracking his knuckles.

"Hey you sure you can beat him?" Timmy asked.

"Sure. Why? Aren't you?" Danny asked Timmy.

"Uh actually I think Francis is going to absolutely kill us." Timmy said.

"Oh thanks real confidence builder." Danny said sarcastically.

"Hey he can't help it He's a coward!" Cosmo said loudly.

"No Talking during a pop Quiz!" Mr. Crocker said. "For that here's you another F!" He flung a Red paint splattered F paper at Timmy slapping him in the face.

"Oh nice." Danny said laughing.

"Just shut up dude." Timmy said angrily.

Danny just kept laughing and soon enough the whole class joined in.

"Oh come its not that funny that I got an F I get them everyday!"

"That doesn't sound like something to be proud of." Danny said still laughing.

Timmy just kept grumbling through out the rest of the day.

At Three P.M. School let out and Danny and Timmy went to face the school bully Francis.

Francis was surrounded by a large group of kids talking about how he was going to tear Timmy and Danny to shreds.

"We're here." Danny said

"Even if we don't want to be." Timmy said.

"Great." Francis said pounding his fists together.

"Ready?" Danny asked Timmy."

"No."

"Rrraggh!" Francis yelled charging forward. Danny just stood there watching him.

"Come on do something!" Timmy yelled.

At that still thinking this was a dream Danny jumped up in the air and shouted out "Going' Ghost!" as two bluish white rings appeared at the center of his body and worked there way out slowly changing his appearance.

"Whoa!" Timmy said in awe.

"You think that just changing your clothes will help you?" Francis shouted right in front of Danny.

"Yes." At that Danny literally flew towards Francis. "Boo!" He said to see what he'd do.

"What are you pulling?"

"This." Danny turned intangible and flew in to Francis' body taking control he started beating himself (Francis) up.

"Stop hitting' your self!" Danny said as he flew back out of Francis' body. "Woo! This is the best dream I've had in a long time.

"Uh dude this isn't a dream." Timmy stated obviously.

"What?" Danny stopped smiling at that. "Of course this is a dream." He said trying to reassure himself. "I wouldn't be in ghost form if it wasn't."

"Whatever you say dude."

"Owe my face!" Francis said. He through a punch at Danny who was floating in front of a brick wall. "Owe! My hand!" He punched again. "Owe! My other hand!" he kicked. "Owe! My foot!" again with the kicking. "Owe! My other foot!"

Francis collapsed on the ground.

"Now that's what I call a great beating." Cosmo said.

"You moron your going to get us caught." Wanda said.

"Well I'd really like to wake up and go home now if you don't mind." Danny said.

"What no I still need you to face Vicky at my house." Timmy said.

"Sorry kid but I need to get home and do stuff."

"Ah man alright." The students that had surrounded them left for the bus.

"Well now I wish Danny was back where he was when I wished for him." Timmy said grouchily.

"What's a wish going to do with out-"

POOF!

Danny opened his eyes. He was under the same tree he had fallen asleep under.

"I knew it that was a dream!" Danny said happily as he transformed and flew home.

THE END


End file.
